Diario de Annabeth
by TrisJackson
Summary: ¿Qué habrá pensado Annabeth durante sus aventuras durante la Guerra del Titán? Descubre lo que pudo escribir en su Diario Secreto... Spoilers


**Cuaderno de Arquitectura: Annabeth C**

 **Viernes, 5 de junio**

 **¡Hola diario! Siento no haberte escrito en tanto tiempo pero estuve ocupada con todos los exámenes pero ya es verano y puedo relajarme en el Campamento…**

 **Fue un horror cuando la semana pasada Kaylie Sanders te robó… Y menos mal que te escribo en griego porque si no… ¡Ni me lo quiero imaginar!**

 **También siento tener que camuflarte como mi cuaderno de arquitectura pero no me quiero ni imaginar las burlas de mis hermanos si se enteraran de que escribo en un diario… Sería el hazmereir.**

 **Hoy ha "llegado" un chico nuevo. Según Grover, que venía con él, se llama Percy. Es bastante mono pero babea mientras duerme… Da bastante asco.**

 **Quiron me encargo cuidarlo pero si que es algo adorable cuando habla dormido… Creo que esta preocupado por su madre.**

 **Al llegar, el Minotauro la mató. Y él lo derrotó… En principio no me lo creí hasta que ví el cuerno del Minotauro en su mano.**

 **Me tengo que ir, ¡es hora de cenar y no me quiero perder Captura la Bandera!**

 **XOXO**

 **Martes, 9 de junio**

 **Hola de nuevo, diario.**

 **Al final resulta que "el gran" Percy es un completo idiota. No es gran cosa. Es puro cuerpo sin cerebro.**

 **¡Es un cerebro de algas! ¡Hey! ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Es muy bueno… Creo que a partir de ahora lo voy a llamar así… No es un mal apodo y le pega bastante…**

 **Luego te escribo.**

 **Sábado, 13 de julio**

 **¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Percy es hijo de Poseidón! Lo descubrimos ayer en el Captura la Bandera… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Yo pensé que igual Zeus, ya que es más infiel… ¿Pero Poseidón?**

 **Esta mañana Quirón nos propuso la misión y ¡demonios! ¡Tenía que aceptar!**

 **Tendré que ir con ese estúpido Cerebro de Algas pero es mi única oportunidad de lucirme, además de que también irá Grover y eso es algo bueno… ¿Verdad?**

 **XOXO**

 **Domingo, 6 de septiembre**

 **Hola de nuevo…**

 **He estado muy ocupada este verano… Te haré un resumen… Al final, Grover, Percy y yo recuperamos el rayo… Lo tenía Ares, qué cosas, ¿no?**

 **No es mal chico… Solo algo molesto. Gracias a él es el porque no te he podido escribir.**

 **Estoy bastante triste. Lo de Luke me ha marcado, y pensar que en su momento me gusto y lo consideré como un** _ **hermano.**_

 **No estoy con muchas ganas de escribir.**

 **En algún momento te escribiré.**

 **Sábado, 3 de abril**

 **¡Hola de nuevo diario! Solo quedan 3 meses para volver al Campamento. Ya me llevo mejor con el pesado de Percy, ¿sabes?**

 **Resulta que, también me llevo mejor con mi padre. He pasado este año con él. Es mejor de lo que recordaba y la "brujastra" se portó bien conmigo.**

 **Mis hermanos siguen igual de trastos.**

 **¡Qué alegría me dio al volver a encontrarte! Aunque tendré que continuar otro diario, a este le quedan muy pocas páginas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Jueves, 29 de diciembre**

 **¡Thalia ha regresado! ¡Thalia ha regresado! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿No es increíble? Estoy que saltó de alegría… Esta misión no la olvidaré en mi vida. Es genial… Thalia es casi de mi edad y no ha cambiado nada. Ha sido su primera Navidad desde hace un montón de años… Te ha encontrado debajo del colchón y estaba a punto de leerte hasta que mi "brujastra" avisó que había galletas recién hechas.**

 **No deja de mencionar a Percy… ¡Es tan estresante! ¿Estará interesada en él? Más le vale que no… Además, que le iba a gustar… Es guapo vale, pero ¡por Dios! ¡Es su prima! Aunque en este mundo mitológico te encuentras de todo…**

 **No sé porque me importa tanto… Exagero demasiado…**

 **Luego te escribo, ¡mi madrastra ha sacado el segundo plato de galletas y Thalia se las va a comer todas!**

 **Martes, 19 de septiembre**

 **Me gusta Percy. Después de lo del Monte Otris, no hay duda.**

 **Sábado, 30 de septiembre**

 **Es tan extraño… No lo entiendo… Lo echo de menos, y a Thalia, y a Atenea, y a Luke, … ¿Cómo nos pudo hacer esto a todos?**

 **Miércoles, 21 de febrero**

 **¡Dios! No lo soporto más. Necesito verlo**

 **Jueves, 4 de mayo**

 **¿Por qué tendría que enamorarme de ese Sesos de Alga?**

 **Miércoles, 29 de marzo**

 **Bueno… Que raro es volverte a escribir. En esta época tengo 42 años y estoy casada con Percy y es lo mejor que podría haber echo. Tenemos tres hijos, Luke de 13 años, Zöe de 7 años y el pequeño Bob… Tiene unos pocos meses.**

 **Mi padre murió hace poco y mi madrastra dijo que antes de morir te encontró.**

 **Que tiempos… Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.**

 **Ganamos la Guerra del Titán, luego vino Gea a destrozar todo lo construido, aunque después de mucho sufrimiento la vencimos, Percy y yo superamos el Tártaro, Nico por fin superó su sexualidad, se "casó" con Will, Piper con Jason, Hazel con Frank, y no hace falta que diga más. La mayoría está casado y tienen hijos salvo por alguna excepción. Clarisse dice que su hija, Silena, es demasiado "femenina" para ella. Es gracioso salir por la calle con Thalia, a veces por hacer el tonto, hace como si yo fuera su madre, Percy el padre y mis trastos, sus hermanos.**

 **Él sigue siendo un Sesos de Algas, aunque es MI Sesos de Algas.**

 **Muchos besos y gracias por estar siempre conmigo,**

 **Annabeth**

* * *

 ** _Bueno lectores de Percy Jackson... ¡Espero que les guste! Me costo un poco meterme en la cabecita de Annabeth pero creo que lo conseguí..._**

 ** _¿Algún review?_**


End file.
